Severus Sirius Black
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Harry Potter n'est jamais entré à Poudlard le 1 septembre 1991. Mais un certain Severus Sirius Black... oui.
1. Chapter 1

_Ariel, mon amie, ma sœur de cœur,_

_Je t'écris parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour Harry, James et moi. Dumbledore à convaincu James de quitter le manoir familial des Potter pour nous mettre sous Fidelitas dans son ancienne maison d'enfance à Godrick Solow. J'aimerais tant que tu viennes nous voir et pour ajouter un peu plus de poids dans la balance, Bathilda Tourdesac habite à quelques maisons à côté d'où nous sommes. Je sais que tu as toujours adorée le travail de cette femme._

_Albus ne cesse de nous parler de cette prophétie qui parle supposément de Harry. Mais c'est une prophétie, rien n'est clair dans ces prédictions. James y croit, parce que Albus semble le croire. Personnellement, je crois que si ni Voldemort ni Albus n'en avaient entendu parlé, tout serait bien plus simple._

_Je t'écris surtout parce que je n'ai plus autant foi en cet homme. Je crois qu'il est tant que tu viennes chercher Harry comme convenu. J'ai tout organisé. Les papiers autant magiques que Moldus sont dans cette enveloppe. Gringotts est déjà prévenu de transférer tout ce qui nous appartient à Severus Sirius Black et que tu seras la seule et l'unique gestionnaire de ses futurs biens si nous venons à mourir. Oui, Harry deviendra Severus Sirius Black à la seconde où tu l'adoptera part le sang. Je sais que ce détail n'était pas dans les plans, mais Harry ressemble trop à James pour que personne ne le remarque. J'ai créé un Golem qui restera avec James et moi, il mourra avant qu'il ne puisse entrer à Poudlard d'une fièvre si je ne peux le faire disparaître. Si un jour tu apprends notre mort avant que Harry soit assez grand pour comprendre, je t'en supplie, gardes-le avec toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes déjà comme si c'était ton propre fils. Si ça arrive, il sera définitivement à toi et je t'en pris, ne te sens jamais coupable si un jour, il ne te pose plus de questions sur nous et qu'il semble nous oublier. _

_Ariel, ma sœur je t'aime tant. _

_Lily_

Ariel Walburga Black relit pour la millième fois la lettre de sa meilleure amie.

\- Maman! Viens, il faut aller chercher mes trucs pour l'école.

\- J'arrive Sevy, dit Ariel en remettant la lettre dans son coffre à bijoux en bois sur la commode de sa chambre à couchée.

Sur le chemin de Traverse, elle regarde son fils de façon attendrie. Ils vont d'abord chercher son chaudron en éteint de model standard taille 2. À chaque achat, la jeune femme de 30 ans réduit le sac et le dépose dans le chaudron de son fils. Quand tous les articles de la liste sont achetés, il ne reste que la baguette. La jeune femme amène donc le garçon de 11 ans dans la boutique de Ollivander.

\- Ah! Miss Black! Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Attendez que je me souvienne, 27 centimètre, tilleul argenté avec une bille d'améthyste et un cœur de crin de licorne tressé à un crin de sombral.

\- Tout à fait, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Donc, qui est ce charmant jeune homme? Demande le vendeur de baguette.

\- Severus Black, monsieur, dit le garçon en prenant la main de sa mère.

Le marchant regarde alors Ariel en levant les sourcils de surprise. Elle fait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et l'homme lâche prise.

\- Et dis moi jeune homme, tu es Sang-Pur ou Sang-Mêlé?

\- Je suis un sorcier, c'est tout. En quoi c'est important? Demande le garçon.

\- C'est juste pour trouvé la baguette qui te convient plus rapidement, dit Ollivander.

\- Maman, je suis quoi?

\- Sang-Pur mon amour, dit sa mère avec une voix douce. Mais tu as raison, ça ne devrait jamais être important.

Après presque une demi heure, le jeune Severus trouve enfin sa baguette. De retour à la maison ancestrale des Black, Kreattur dispose des achats pendant que le garçon à le nez dans un magazine spécialisé de potions.

\- Maman?

\- Oui mon amour?

\- Maman Lily et papa James étaient dans quelle maison à Poudlard?

\- Ils étaient à Gryffondor, mon ange. Avec oncle Sirius, Remus et Peter, dit doucement Ariel.

\- Et toi et Alice, vous étiez où?

\- J'étais à Serdaigle et Alice à Poufsouffle mon cœur.

\- Et si j'allais à Serpentard, est-ce que tu m'aimerais quand même?

La jeune historienne s'approche doucement de son fils et s'agenouille devant lui. Elle prend ses mains dans les siennes en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais, mon cœur, la personne que j'ai aimé le plus au monde, après toi, était à Serpentard. C'était un garçon extraordinaire, brillant, rusé, plein d'imagination et une mémoire phénoménale. Et je serais très fière que mon fils soit à Serpentard, si c'est là que tu vas. De plus, oncle Regulus y était aussi.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup y aller, dit timidement le garçon. C'est là que mon idole a fait ses études.

La jeune femme lui sourit en le voyant replonger dans son mensuel de potions : Science, Potions et philtres. Ariel se relève donc et regarde la maison familiale d'un air satisfait. Les rénovations sont enfin terminées et ils sont installés comme elle en avait envie. Leurs souvenirs de leurs voyages dans le monde sont placés ça et là dans la maison, Severus a une serre qui remplace la véranda à l'arrière de la maison que sa mère lui a installée pour les plantes exotiques qu'ils ont ramenées de leurs voyages qui servent aux expériences en potions du garçon. La maison a maintenant toutes les commodités sorcières et Moldues, eau courante, électricité, système de sécurité Moldu et magique, réseau de cheminette, téléphone et ainsi de suite. Pendant qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées, elle entend la cheminée du bureau qui s'active.

\- Narcissa? C'est bien toi?

\- Oh! Ariel ma chère, je suis si heureuse que la rumeur du chemin de Traverse disait vrai. Tu es vraiment de retour après tout ce temps!

Miss Black invite donc sa cousine à la rejoindre au lieu de parler accroupit devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Lady Malefoy sort donc de l'âtre avec élégance pour prendre sa cousine préférée dans ses bras.

\- Wow! Comment vous faites pour sortir aussi bien? Demande le garçon qui est entré dans la pièce avec des yeux émerveillés et son magazine dans les mains. Moi, si maman ne me retenait pas, je tomberais tout le temps et je suis toujours recouvert de suie.

\- Maman? Demande Narcissa en levant un sourcil fin en regardant Ariel.

\- Narcissa, je te présente Severus, mon fils. Sevy, mon cœur, je te présente ma cousine Narcissa.

\- Lady Malefoy, dit Severus en inclinant respectueusement la tête, je suis plus que ravi d'enfin faire votre connaissance. Mère m'a tant parlé de vous.

Narcissa lance un regard vers sa cousine qui veut dire « on en reparlera » avant de retourner son attention vers le garçon de 11 ans devant elle. Severus a un plaisir fou à trainer la cousine de sa mère dans toute la maison pour lui montrer les changements que Ariel y a apportés. Il l'entraine ensuite dans l'entrée.

\- Grand-mère, j'ai amené notre invitée, je suis certain que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter.

\- Mon petit Severus, tu es aussi prévenant et poli que ton oncle Regulus. Merci mon petit. Narcissa, c'est une joie de te revoir, dit Walburga Black dans son tableau.

Le garçon s'éclipse donc pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lady Malefoy rejoint sa cousine dans son bureau.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute, dit la jeune femme en posant ses lunettes de lecture sur le livre encore ouvert.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un enfant?

\- Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là et je suis partie en France avant de savoir que j'allais être maman.

\- Et son père?

\- C'est MON fils. Il n'a que moi et c'est parfait comme ça.

\- Tu sais que Severus est le meilleur ami de mon mari et le parrain de mon fils. Je ne pourrai pas lui cacher ça très longtemps.

\- Severus n'est pas le père de mon fils, dit Ariel en se levant.

\- Alors pourquoi lui avoir donné son nom?

Elle lui explique la même chose que ce qu'elle a dit à son fils quand il lui a demandé d'où lui venait son nom. Narcissa semble toujours aussi septique mais n'argumente pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour de la rentrée, Severus Black est sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ avec sa mère. Elle lui donne de l'argent de poche pour le chariot de friandises et lui fait ses dernières recommandations pour l'année scolaire à venir.

\- On se revoit pour les vacances du Solstice d'hiver mon cœur, lui dit sa mère avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour le laisser partir. Et n'oublie pas de m'écrire.

Le garçon se précipite dans le train pour trouver son cousin Drago et fait des signes de la main à sa mère par la fenêtre pendant que le train se met en branle.

Une fois de retour au Square Grimmaurd, Ariel regarde tous les papiers que Lucius lui a ramené du Ministère concernant l'emprisonnement de son frère. Il n'a jamais eu de procès et la jeune femme est certaine qu'il n'a jamais fait ce dont on l'accuse. Portant, à chacune de ses tentatives pour obtenir un procès à Sirius et ainsi prouver son innocence, le vieux siphonné aux citrons influence les membres du Magenmagot pour lui refuser. Pendant qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées, Fumseck, le phénix de ce fou, apparait dans la pièce avec une lettre officielle de Poudlard dans le bec. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et prend la lettre en remerciant l'oiseau. Elle l'ouvre et soupir en la lisant.

_Miss Black, je sais que vous avez toujours refusée d'accepter le poste d'enseignant d'Histoire de la Magie. Vous aviez raison, la place d'un enfant n'est pas dans ce château avant qu'il n'y entre comme étudiant. Mais comme le jeune Severus fait son entrée aujourd'hui, je réitère ma proposition. J'aimerais donc en discuter avec vous demain à 10h30 à mon bureau. Hagrid vous attendra aux grilles de Poudlard pour vous guider vers mon bureau._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Folle de rage, elle chiffonne la lettre et s'arrête juste avant de la lancer dans le feu. Ariel se lève et va rejoindre la toile de sa mère. Après avoir une ébauche de plan, la jeune femme décide donc d'aller voir ce vieux fou qui est, selon elle, responsable de la mort de sa meilleure amie et son époux.

Ce soir là, à Poudlard, le jeune Black discute avec une jeune fille née-Moldue des traditions sorcières en attendant le retour du professeur McGonagall.

\- Les sorciers ne fêtent pas Halloween?

\- On célèbre à cette date, mais pas de la même façon que vous, dit Sevy. Avec Samain, on rend hommage aux morts cette nuit là. On met une chandelle noire sur une petit radeau de bois et on laisse le radeau partir sur un point d'eau avec la chandelle allumée et une offrande de fruits. Quand la magie juge que l'offrande est acceptable, le radeau disparait, signe que la Magie accepte l'offrande.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux que les friandises et les déguisements, dit la jeune fille, fascinée. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider à le faire cette année? J'aimerais beaucoup faire ça pour mes grands-parents.

\- Bien sûr! Moi je vais le faire pour mon oncle Regulus et les meilleurs amis de ma mère.

Ils se taisent quand l'enseignante de métamorphose est de retour. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, le petit Severus s'arrête net en regardant la table des enseignants.

\- Sevy, qu'est-ce que t'as? Lui demande Drago, son cousin.

\- Il est ici. Drago! Il est ici!

\- Qui?

\- Maître Rogue! Le plus jeune Maître des Potions du monde! Comment c'est possible?

\- Calme toi, tu veux. Oncle Sev enseigne les potions ici depuis plus de 10 ans, s'exaspère l'héritier Malefoy. Et lâche ma main, je ne sens même plus mes doigts.

Sevy essaye de se calmer en regardant la répartition d'un yeux et le Maître des Potions de l'autre. Il sursaute quand la directrice de Gryffondor l'appel.

\- Severus Black!

C'est plus que tremblant qu'il va rejoindre McGonagall sous le regard pénétrant de l'enseignant de potions.

\- Ha! Un faux Black, dit le Choixpeau.

\- Je suis un vrai Black, pense Sevy, insulté.

\- Je vois que tu as une vie particulièrement hors norme, ricane l'artéfact magique. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, jeune Potter-Black. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Où vais-je t'envoyer…

\- Serpentard, s'il vous plait, Serpentard.

\- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas aller dans la maison de tes parents? Ou même Serdaigle, comme ta mère.

\- S'il vous plait…

\- Tu as raison, c'est la maison qui t'aiderait le plus sur le chemin de la réussite. Alors tu iras à SERPENTARD!

C'est avec soulagement et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que le garçon rejoint son cousin à la table des vert et argent. Quand la jeune née-Moldue est appelé, Hermione rejoint le tabouret et ensuite la table des Serdaigle en souriant. Sevy lève son pouce en l'air pour lui témoigner son soutien. Un garçon du nom de Neville rejoint les Poufsouffle avec un air soulagé.

Après le repas, les deux cousins suivent les autres étudiants de première année vers la salle commune de Serpentard dans les cachots. Le préfet leur explique les bases de la maison Serpentard et quand il a terminé, le directeur de la maison fait son entrée. Sevy déglutit avec difficulté en voyant son model leur expliquer les règles de la maison Serpentard. Il se fait tout petit pour ne pas se faire remarquer et se ratatine sur lui-même quand le regard froid du Maître des potions passe sur lui en balayant la pièce.

\- De plus, chacun des premières années ira voir Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, pendant la première semaine de cours pour faire un bilan complet en ma présence, aucune exception! Pour les autres années, c'est le suivi habituel de rentrée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, la porte à côté de la cheminée de la salle commune mène à mon bureau. Si je suis dans mes appartements, une alarme se déclenche pour m'aviser d'une présence dans mon bureau. Je souhaite tout de même que vous frappiez avant d'entrer. Si je ne réponds pas et que la porte ne s'ouvre pas, c'est que je ne suis pas là. Dirigez-vous donc vers l'un des préfets. Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue dans la maison la plus disciplinée et la plus crainte de Poudlard.

Sevy suit donc son cousin vers les dortoirs des garçons. Ils sont deux par chambre et il est très content d'être dans la même chambre que Drago. Sevy et Drago finissent par s'endormir tard ce soir là en émettant plein d'hypothèses sur le père de Sevy. Celui-ci sait qui il est, mais comme c'est un secret, il laisse son cousin faire ses propres conclusions.

\- Et si c'était oncle Sev?

\- Quoi?

\- Et bien, tante Ariel t'a donné son prénom après tout, dit Drago d'un air victorieux. Et ils ont tous les deux le même âge.

\- Et pourquoi elle ne lui aurait jamais dit? Demande Sevy en levant un sourcil en parfaite imitation de son directeur de maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne le sait pas?

C'est de plus en plus mal à l'aise que le jeune Black finit par s'endormir en laissant Drago parler tout seul.

Le lendemain matin, les deux petits Serpentard discutent avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini pendant qu'une fille du nom de Rose Parkinson leur distribue leur emploi du temps.

\- Mais pourquoi ce vieux fêlé continu de mettre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ensemble dans la plus part de leurs cours. Il sait bien que ça finit toujours par dégénérer! Je suis certaine que ce vieux fou le fait exprès, soupir la préfète en leur tendant leurs horaires avec un plan sommaire du château et les locaux où ils ont cours.

Les étudiants retournent donc à leur dortoir pour prendre leur sac et leurs livres pour l'avant-midi.

Le premier cours est métamorphose est avec les 4 maisons en même temps. Sevy s'installe donc à la même table que Hermione qui est assise avec Neville. Drago vient s'assoir à côté de son cousin. Crabbe et Goyle prennent place derrière eux avec Blaise et Théo. Quand Sevy entend un garçon de Gryffondor expliquer que sa mère est sorcière et que son père est Moldu et que sa mère a annoncée à son mari qu'elle était sorcière seulement après sa naissance, Sevy lâche un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as toi? Demande Seamus, le Gryffondor en question.

\- Je trouve que c'est vraiment irresponsable de sa part de n'avoir rien dit avant.

\- Mais t'es qui toi, pour juger ma mère? S'emporte le lion.

\- Tu aurais aimé toi? Demande Severus. Ne pas avoir le choix de vivre avec ce secret parce que tu as la responsabilité d'un enfant avec une personne que tu aimes, mais qui t'as mentit jusqu'à ce que tu sois obligé de rester? De découvrir un univers que tu as découvert de façon erronée dans les livres fantastiques Moldus et que ta femme et ton fils vont avoir les deux pieds dedans alors que toi tu ne seras qu'un spectateur? Que ta mère règle des trucs en un coup de baguette alors que ton père y passe des heures en se cassant la tête parce qu'il n'a pas les mêmes aptitudes? Tu crois que c'est honnête de lui avoir caché sa nature aussi longtemps? Dit Sevy en se levant de sa chaise de plus en plus énervé. Ce n'est honnête ni envers elle, ni envers ton père et encore moins envers toi. Parce que à cause de sa façon d'agir, elle lui à enlevé son libre arbitre et tu ne sauras jamais s'il est resté par amour ou par obligation. Et ça, c'est totalement irrespectueux!

C'est à ce moment que le chat qui était assit sur le bureau de l'enseignante saute et le chat disparait pour laisser sa place au professeur McGonagall.

\- Je crois que Mr Finnigan a compris votre point de vue, Mr Black. Rassoyez-vous s'il vous plait. Ha! Mr Weasley! Vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence!

\- Je me suis perdu, professeur.


	3. Chapter 3

À la sortie du cours de métamorphose, Sevy a la surprise de voir sa mère qui sort d'un escalier derrière une gargouille de pierre et qui sert la main du directeur avec un grand sourire.

\- Maman! Dit le jeune Black avant de s'élancer vers sa mère et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Coucou mon cœur. Je vois que tu as été répartie à Serpentard. Je suis si fière de toi. Alors, comment tu vas?

\- Je vais bien, je me suis déjà fait des amis.

\- Et pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous promener dans le parc pendant le dîner? Suggère le directeur. Ta maman pourra te raconter des anecdotes pendant ses études et tu pourras lui raconter ce que tu as fait hier et aujourd'hui.

Les deux Black acceptent volontiers et sortent du château pendant que les amis de Sevy vont dans la Grande Salle. Ariel entraine son fils vers un saule à côté du Lac Noir.

\- C'est ici que Lily, Severus et moi passions le plus de temps quand il faisait beau et chaud dehors, dit la jeune femme en s'assoyant et en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Après quelques histoires sur le groupe de sa mère, Sevy lui raconte ce qui s'est passé avec le Gryffondor au cours de métamorphose.

\- Hey maman, devine quoi! S'exclame le jeune Serpentard avec enthousiasme.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Notre professeur de potions et directeur de maison, c'est Maître Rogue! Tu te rends compte! Il a amélioré la potion Tue-Loup, il a inventé le Véritaserum et un Antidouleur Universel! Dumbledore a engagé un génie comme professeur pour les potions. Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as? Demande le garçon en voyant sa mère pâlir.

\- Mon cœur, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu sais que c'est maman Lily qui a choisit de t'appeler Severus, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Elle t'a appelé comme ça parce que c'était notre meilleur ami, mais j'étais aussi intensément amoureuse de lui, dit lentement Ariel. Et ça n'a jamais arrêté depuis. Malgré la distance et le temps, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier ou à diminuer l'intensité de mes sentiments pour lui. Et ce garçon, avec le temps, est devenu le plus jeune Maître des potions de l'histoire de la Magie. Mais Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit qu'il enseignait ici maintenant.

\- Drago m'a dit qu'il était professeur de potions depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que ça change, maman?

\- Ça change que je vais devenir votre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie l'année prochaine et que je vais le voir tout les jours de l'année. Dumbledore ne m'a pas prévenu de ça. Pour être honnête, mon cœur. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais acceptée si j'avais sue.

\- Il t'a fait tant de peine que ça? Demande le garçon à sa mère en se blottissant contre elle.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Quand il reste environ 30 minutes avant la fin du repas, Ariel renvoie son fils dans la Grande Salle pour qu'il puisse manger avant son prochain cours.

Sur le chemin du retour, la jeune femme se ronge les sangs maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle devra travailler avec l'amour de sa vie à partir de la rentrée prochaine. Elle se plonge alors corps et âme dans son projet pour libérer son frère et redonner au monde magique ses droits sur les impositions que Dumbledore a apporter pour rentrer les coutumes et les croyances Moldues dans la gorge du monde sorcier. Elle contacte d'abord Lucius qui l'accompagne au Ministère pour qu'elle réclame les titres de la famille Black et le siège de cette famille au Magenmagot.

Elle doit donc aller à Azkaban pour faire signer des documents à son frère pour qu'il cède ses titres et ses droits à sa sœur. Dans une pièce d'interrogatoire de la prison, Ariel se précipite vers Sirius pour l'aider à rejoindre la chaise et s'assoir. Elle le prend doucement dans ses bras. Il n'a jamais eu l'air si faible et fragile. Elle lui promet de tout faire pour le sortir de là. Elle a un plan pour trouver le véritable coupable et surtout, éloigner Dumbledore quand le Magenmagot prendra sa décision de donner un vrai procès ou pas à Sirius.

\- Harry, Harry, murmure Sirius.

\- Je te promets de tout t'expliquer, chuchote la jeune femme à l'oreille de son frère. Il va très bien. Il est à Poudlard pour sa première année. Je t'en pris, tiens bon et fait moi confiance.

\- C'était le rat, dit le prisonnier avec difficulté. C'était Pettigrow le vrai gardien. On était certain que personne ne le devinerait. Il a trahi. Il nous a tous trahi. Il s'est coupé le doigt, il s'est transformé en rat et il s'est sauvé.

\- Je vais le retrouver, lui assure Ariel avec conviction. Qui a procédé à l'incantation pour le sort de Fidelitas?

\- Dum… Dumbledore, gémit Sirius avec la voix cassante. Il le sait et il me laisse ici.

Elle caresse avec tendresse la joue de son frère en regardant Lucius avec des yeux ronds comme des gallions. Quand le chef de l'équipe d'Aurores sur place vient leur dire que leur temps est écoulé, Lucius prend les parchemins officiels que l'ancien Lord Black a signé pour que sa sœur ait tous ses titres et devienne officiellement Lady Black et siège au Magenmagot pour représenter la famille.

Quand Ariel est de retour au Square Grimmaurd elle fouille partout dans la chambre de son frère pour trouver une photo des Maraudeurs. Si Pettigrow réapparaît dans le monde sorcier ou Moldu, elle veut que son fils puisse le reconnaître et la prévenir. Dans une boîte en bois travaillée, elle tombe sur une photo en couleur avec trois animaux dessus. Une cerf majestueux, un chien fou et un rat qui semble nerveux. Derrière la photo, il y a une inscription : « été 1977, Queuedever, Patmol et Cornedrue, photo prise par Lunard ». Elle se rappelle alors les surnoms étranges des Maraudeurs.

\- Alors ils étaient animagus, murmure la jeune femme en regardant affectueusement le chien noir sur la photo.

Elle duplique alors l'image, isole le rat et fait un zoom pour envoyer ensuite l'image à son fils dans une lettre explicite. Après un sort pour que seul Sevy puisse la lire, elle y ajoute la photo du rat dans l'enveloppe. Quand la chouette est partie, elle va dans son bureau pour commencer à préparer les cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle donnera l'année prochaine.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Sevy entre dans les cachots pour son premier cours de potions. C'est un cours Serpentard et Gryffondor. Quand le Maître des potions ouvre violement la porte et fait son entrée en faisant voler ses robes autour de lui, Sevy lève les sourcils de surprise.

\- Wow! La classe, murmure le garçon à son cousin.

Drago le regarde avec un sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention sur leur tête de maison.

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

À ce simple discours, le jeune Black était déjà hypnotisé par les paroles de son enseignant et prenait des notes en faisant voler sa main au dessus de son cahier avec son crayon à papier.

\- Mr Black!

\- Oui, professeur, dit Sevy en sursautant.

\- Que faites-vous de si important pour ne pas porter attention à ce que je vous dis?

Sevy devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate et baisse les yeux sur la page de son cahier. Le professeur Rogue s'approche donc et prend le cahier de notes de son élève. Il lit, mot pour mot, le discours qu'il vient de dispenser à la classe. Il redonne donc son cahier au jeune Serpentard avec un rictus de satisfaction en lui donnant 5 points pour son assiduité à prendre des notes. L'enseignant intransigeant demande à son élève de venir le voir dans son bureau à la fin de la journée. Ils reprennent ensuite le cours sur le langage technique des recettes de potions.

Après le cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffle, Sevy va porter son sac dans son dortoir avec Drago et va ensuite au bureau de son directeur de maison. C'est les mains moites qu'il frappe à la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions.

\- Entrez!

Il prend une grande inspiration, essuie ses mains sur son pantalon et entre en ouvrant doucement la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

\- Ah! Mr Black, je vous attendais.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, professeur?

\- Nous allons voir l'infirmière ensemble pour votre examen médical, annonce le Maître des potions.

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Mais avant, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Je vous assure que tout ce que vous direz ici restera dans ce bureau. Assoyez-vous.

Sevy s'installe sur la chaise que lui présente son enseignant, un peu nerveux. Il voit le professeur Rogue prendre son dossier scolaire et le regarder un moment avant de remonter son regard vers son étudiant.

\- Donc, vous avez voyagez pendant longtemps avec votre mère pour son travail, et vous êtes de retour pour votre scolarité.

Sevy ne dit rien mais acquiesce de la tête. Il sait que ce n'est pas une question.

\- Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais il n'y a pas le nom de votre père dans votre dossier. Savez-vous qui s'est?

\- Navré, monsieur, mais ma mère m'a seulement dit qu'ils se sont séparés avant qu'elle sache qu'elle allait être mère. Elle était déjà en France quand elle l'a sue. Mère m'a dit que l'ambiance politique de la Grande-Bretagne était plus que dangereuse pour nous alors elle ne voulait pas revenir pour ne pas risquer nos vies. Ni la notre, ni la sienne, dit Sevy en répétant exactement ce que sa mère lui a dit de dire à qui le demande.

\- Elle ne vous a jamais dit son nom?

\- Non, elle m'a souvent parlé de lui mais n'a jamais dit son nom. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de cette information, professeur?

\- Dans les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, comme la votre du côté de votre mère, il y a souvent des créatures magiques dans les ancêtres et si vous avez un héritage magique, il est prudent de connaître nos origines. Par exemple, j'ai moi-même un ancêtre elfe noir quelque part dans mon arbre généalogique et le professeur Flitwick a un Gobelin. J'espère que vous garderez cette information pour vous, Mr Black.

\- Je vous le jure sur ma magie, professeur.

Une légère fumée violette sort de la poitrine du jeune Sevy et s'enroule comme un ruban autour du poignet droit du Maître des potions et disparaît dans sa peau blanche.

\- Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous venez de faire, Mr Black?

\- Tout à fait, professeur, dit le garçon avec assurance.

\- Et bien, je n'en demandais pas tant. Nous pouvons rejoindre Mme Pomfresh maintenant et vous irez souper dans la Grande Salle avec vos camarades de maison par la suite.

\- Bien, monsieur, dit Sevy en se levant et en suivant son enseignant.

Sur le chemin, il en profite pour poser certaines questions à son professeur de potions sur des articles qu'il a lu pendant l'été. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière l'emmène derrière des panneaux blancs et le professeur attend de l'autre côté. Après presque une heure, Sevy est libéré par le dragon de l'infirmerie et rejoint sa tête de maison.

\- Il est en parfaite santé, Severus. J'attendrai Mr Malefoy après le repas.

\- Merci Mme Pomfresh, lui dit Sevy en sortant de la pièce.

Pendant que les élèves prennent leur repas, le Maître des potions regarde Sevy Black le regard un peu vague. Il se rappelle très bien les moments de passion qu'il a partagé avec la mère de ce dernier que se soit ici à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiants ou plus tard avant qu'elle ne parte en France il a moins de 12 ans. Serait-ce possible? Est-ce que Severus Black pourrait être son fils? Pourtant, il ne lui ressemble pas, physiquement en tous cas. Parce que intellectuellement, il est sa copie conforme. Il se promet d'aller voir Ariel pendant les vacances de fin d'année pour éclaircir ce mystère.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant qu'il réfléchit à comment aborder le sujet avec son ancienne amante, Minerva le tire de ses pensées en lui parlant de l'éclat qu'a fait son possible fils dans son cours le matin-même. Serait-ce pour ça que Ariel ne lui aurait pas dit qu'elle attendait son enfant? Pour qu'il ne reste pas par obligation? Pour éviter que la famille Black ne l'oblige à l'épouser pour conserver l'honneur de la famille et qu'elle ne soit pas une fille-mère? Peut-être qu'elle lui en veut d'avoir pris la Marque?

Les semaines passent rapidement à Poudlard et Sevy passent beaucoup de temps avec Drago, Hermione et Neville. Le soir de Halloween, la plus part des Serpentard n'assistent pas au festin de cette fête Moldue et commerciale. Neville et Hermione ont décidés d'accompagner Sevy et Drago près du Lac Noir avec chacun leur petit radeau de bois avec une chandelle noire et une grappe de raison rouge. Les 4 premières années allument leur chandelle avec leur baguette et mettent le petit radeau sur l'eau. Plusieurs 5e, 6e et 7e années de toutes les maisons sont aussi présentent pour la même raison. Sevy pensent alors à ses parents biologiques et à son oncle Regulus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une née-Moldue fait ici? Demande Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

\- La même chose que toi, Flint, lui dit Drago en se mettant entre Hermione et le capitaine.

\- Sevy m'a expliqué la différence entre la célébration sorcière et Moldue, j'ai choisi de célébrer la fête de Samain, dit la jeune Serdaigle avec un air de défi. Je suis une sorcière après tout.

\- Je suis content de voir une née-Moldue qui décide de s'adapter à ce monde au lieu d'essayer de nous enfoncer celui des Moldus dans la gorge, réplique Flint en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

\- Mais toi qui est en 6e année, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose? Demande la jeune fille. Pourquoi il y a des cours sur l'étude des Moldus, mais qu'il n'y a rien pour les nés-Moldus pour apprendre ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier?

Le sourire en coin de Flint s'élargit devant l'intérêt de cette fille qui ne cherche qu'à s'intégrer et à en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde auquel elle est maintenant confronté. Il lui explique que ça fait presque 50 ans maintenant que ce cours ne fait plus parti du programme de Poudlard. Drago promet à la jeune fille de demander à son père de lui envoyer un livre sur les fêtes sorcières, sur les coutumes et les croyances. Hermione est visiblement enchantée, mais fait preuve de retenue pour respecter l'hommage qui se déroule en ce moment pour les gens qui ne font plus parti du monde des vivants. Un peu avant de rentrer au château, les 4 petits étudiants tombent sur Rose et Pansy Parkinson qui ont chacune un petit radeau avec des cerises de terre dessus.

\- C'est pour notre mère, c'était son fruit préféré, explique Pansy.

\- On peut vous laisser seules si vous préférez vous recueillir ensemble, propose Neville avec un sourire timide.

\- Merci Longdubas, c'est très gentil à toi, dit Rose.

Pansy et sa grande sœur les saluent d'un hochement de tête et se dirigent vers le lac.

Jusqu'aux vacances de fin d'année, Hermione compulse les livres pour en connaître le plus possible sur le monde magique. Quand elle ne comprend pas quelque chose, elle va immédiatement demander à Drago, qui est la personne de leur petit groupe la plus informée sur le sujet.

\- Mais pourquoi on apprend pas ça ici? Demande Hermione à l'oreille de Sevy pendant un cours d'histoire de la Magie Serpentard et Serdaigle.

\- Vous avez une question, Miss Granger? Demande le professeur Binns.

\- En fait, oui professeur. Je me demandais pourquoi nous n'apprenons pas l'histoire des coutumes du monde magique en cours, demande la jeune fille.

\- Pour la simple raison que depuis plus de 40 ans, cette matière a été retirée du cursus scolaire.

\- Mais pourquoi? Insiste Hermione.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a choisit de la retirer vue qu'il y a de plus en plus de nés-Moldus qui viennent à Poudlard.

\- Mais ce n'est pas, au contraire, le meilleur argument pour garder cette matière dans le programme scolaire? Nous ne pouvons pas nous intégrer et être fonctionnel si nous ne comprenons pas le monde dans le quel nous sommes projeté à l'âge de 11 ans, dit Hermione, découragée.

\- Je suis parfaitement de votre avis, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de venir à l'encontre des directives du directeur.

C'est en boudant légèrement que la Serdaigle retourne à ses notes sur les révolutions Gobelines.

Arrivent enfin les vacances de fin d'année. Le 21 décembre, Sevy est dans le Poudlard Express avec son cousin, Neville, Hermione et Pansy. Pendant qu'il joue avec son cousin à la bataille explosive version potions avec des cartes modifiées qu'il a fait avec sa mère, Théo et Blaise viennent les rejoindre.

\- Et c'est quoi cette carte? Demande Théodore en regardant une avec un genre de pierre dessus.

\- C'est un bézoard, dit Sevy. C'est un peu la carte Joker du jeu. Si t'as pas l'antidote au poison sur la carte de ton adversaire, tu sors la carte bézoard et tu gagnes. Dans la vraie vie, un bézoard est une pierre qui se forme dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui est efficace contre presque tous les poisons communs, sauf ceux fait avec du sang de dragon. Pour ceux-là, mais ils sont très rares, le bézoard n'a aucun effet.

\- T'es une pointure en potions toi! Dit Blaise en venant s'assoir à côté de Hermione.

Quand le soleil est couché depuis un bon moment, le train arrive enfin sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Le Poudlard Express s'arrête enfin et les étudiants sortent de leur compartiment et vont rejoindre leurs parents. Sevy promet à tous ses amis de leur écrire souvent pendant les vacances et Drago lui rappelle qu'il est invité pour le bal de Yule le 1 janvier avec sa mère au Manoir Malefoy.

Ariel est debout sur le quai à discuter avec Narcissa et Lucius en attendant leur fils respectif.

\- Maman! Dit Sevy en s'élançant vers elle.

\- Mon cœur! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu vas bien? Tu as aimé Poudlard?

\- Le directeur est bizarre, le professeur d'Histoire est endormant, mais pour le reste, c'est génial! Et devine c'est quoi mon cours préféré!

\- Je ne sais pas. Laisse moi réfléchir… divination?

\- Maman! J'en ai même pas encore. Arrêtes de me faire marcher. Tu sais très bien que se sont les cours de potions.

C'est en riant qu'elle salut sa cousine et sa famille pour guider son fils vers la voiture pour retourner au Square Grimmaurd.

Ce soir-là, vers 23h00, Ariel est seule dans le salon à lire une proposition à étudier pour le Magenmagot avec son café en écoutant du Jacques Brel quand elle entend frapper à la porte. Avant qu'elle ne se lève, Kreattur est déjà rendu dans l'entrée et fait entrer le visiteur.

\- Maîtresse Ariel, Mr Rogue est venu vous voir, dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant presque jusqu'au plancher.

\- Tu peux le conduire ici, s'il te plais?

\- Bien, Maîtresse.

Une fois que le Maître des potions est dans la pièce, Ariel s'avance vers lui d'un air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Severus?

\- Il fallait que je te demande quelque chose et je ne voulais pas le faire dans une lettre.

\- Installes toi, je t'écoute, dit la jeune femme après avoir demandé s'il voulait quelque chose à boire.

\- Je n'irai pas par 4 chemins Ariel. Est-ce que ton fils est aussi le mien?

\- Morgane! Severus, je… non, tu n'es pas le père de Sevy.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'y a pas le nom de son père dans son dossier scolaire? Pourquoi il a mon prénom. Je ne suis pas stupide Ariel. Nous étions ensemble encore 6 mois avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu ne m'as rien dit?

\- Severus, s'il te plais, arrêtes. Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu avais déjà changé de camps quand je suis partie en France je te rappelle.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu caché la venu au monde de cet enfant? Tu m'as trompé, c'est ça?

\- _Jamais_! Je n'ai jamais fait ça! Siffle de colère l'historienne en se levant et le fusillant du regard.

\- Alors expliques moi, comment par Salazar je ne suis pas le père de ce garçon, dit Severus en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

\- Attends moi ici, dit-elle avant de monter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle prend la lettre de Lily et rejoint son ancien amant dans le salon.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Je te préviens, Severus. Si tu as l'intention de raconter quoi que se soit sur ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre, je te jette un oubliette. Tu es peut-être incollable en potions, mais je t'ai toujours battu en duel.

Ariel lui tend la feuille de parchemin jaunie par les années et fait les cent pas sur le tapis du salon pendant que Severus lit la dernière lettre que Lily lui a écrite. Quand elle retourne sur ses pas, elle frappe quelque chose et sent des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi, dit doucement l'enseignant en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je t'en prit, ne fait pas ça, murmure Ariel qui n'a pas la volonté suffisante pour s'extirper des bras du Maître des potions.

\- Faire quoi? Demande le professeur en approchant ses lèvres de celles de l'historienne.

\- Je t'en supplie Sev, si tu repars, je ne pourrai pas le supporter une autre fois, murmure Ariel avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Elle voit un sourire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et il s'empare de sa bouche avec passion et impatience. Ariel baisse alors toutes ses défenses et passe ses bras autour du cou de son ancien amant. Elle sent les mains élégantes et agiles du Maître des potions qui se frayent un chemin sur la peau de son dos, sous son chemisier. Leurs langues dansent un ballet sensuel et empressé. Comme si elles avaient été séparées depuis bien trop longtemps. L'enseignant agrippe Ariel par les fesses et la soulève. Elle enroule alors ses jambes autour de la taille du Maître des potions qui l'emmène dans sa chambre, encore dans ses bras. En moins d'une seconde, la jeune femme se retrouve nue d'un coup de baguette de son partenaire. Il la dévore des yeux, comme quand il avait 16 ans. Ses robes noires et le reste de ses vêtements partent aussi et il recouvre le corps de Ariel du sien. Elle sent le désir de l'homme qu'elle a toujours aimé près de son intimité inondé par le désir et l'anticipation. Elle parcourt les cicatrices de Severus en le caressant de ses doigts fins et l'attire vers elle en le tirant vers son bassin en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'enseignant. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il la pénètre jusqu'à la garde dans un râle de satisfaction commun. Les coups de reins du Maître des potions sont de plus en plus violents et chaotiques alors que Ariel suit la cadence sous lui. Les lèvres de Severus lâchent alors celles de la jeune femme et vont explorer sa poitrine généreuse. Il emprisonne son téton droit entre ses lèvres en passant sa langue inlassablement sur le bout qui durcie à vue d'œil. Les mains de la jeune femme vont alors se perdre dans la chevelure ébène de son amant et les agrippent en soupirant de plaisir en murmurant son nom à l'infini.

Dans un cri de plaisir commun, ils atteignent l'extase au même moment après des heures d'ébats passionnés, tantôt tendres, tantôt purement sexuels et impatients. Ariel finit par s'endormir avec les bras puissants de Severus autour d'elle.

\- Maman! Oh! Dit Sevy en rougissant et en sortant précipitamment de la chambre de sa mère.

\- Merde! Soupir la jeune femme, encore dans les bras de l'enseignant de potions. Je vais régler ça.

\- Aimes -tu mieux que je parte?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux, nous concernant, précise Ariel en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Alors, il vaut peut-être mieux que je me rhabille et que j'attende que tu reviennes ici.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que la jeune femme se lève et enfile son peignoir avant de rejoindre son fils qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Elle vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit de son fils et lui caresse les cheveux.

\- Sevy, je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas, mon cœur.

Le garçon se tourne alors dans son lit pour regarder sa mère. Il la regarde dans les yeux un moment et la prend ensuite fort dans ses bras.

\- Je veux juste que tu n'ais pas mal, maman. Je sais que toi tu l'aimes, mais lui? J'ai beau l'admirer pour ce qu'il a fait, mais si il te fait du mal, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

\- Severus, écoutes moi, dit Ariel en levant le menton du garçon avec son doigt pour qu'il la regarde. Je ne te dirai pas que je ne risque rien et que je sais ce que je fais. Mais peut importe ce qui se passe ou ne se passe pas, je dois gérer ça toute seule. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, je le suis moi aussi. Mais dans notre relation mon cœur, c'est moi qui s'occupe de toi et non le contraire. Et n'oublis pas qu'il reste ton professeur à Poudlard, peut importe ce qui se passe ou pas entre lui et moi.

\- D'accord, maman.

\- Et je voulais aussi te présenter mes excuses.

\- Pourquoi? Demande le jeune Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça, dit doucement Ariel. Si éventuellement la situation entre Severus et moi se concrétise, j'aurais aimé te mettre au courant autrement.

C'est en rougissant comme une écrevisse que le garçon s'excuse à sa mère pour être entré dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Il va prendre sa douche et Ariel décide de faire pareil. Rendue dans la chambre, Severus est là, tout habillé et l'attend assis sur le lit qu'il vient de faire d'un coup de baguette.

\- C'est… dommage… dit la jeune femme en défaisant doucement le nœud de son peignoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dommage? Demande le Maître des potions en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est dommage que tu sois déjà rhabillé, dit-elle en s'approchant langoureusement de lui et en faisant glisser son peignoir au sol.

L'enseignant écarte les jambes, toujours assit et Ariel est debout devant lui, complètement nue, ses longs cheveux noirs tombent en longues boucles soyeuses devant sa poitrine tendre et fièrement dressée par le froid qui entre un peu dans la chambre. Severus passe ses mains dans la dos de son amante retrouvée et la colle à lui. Il lèche les bouts de seins de Ariel sans ménagement alors qu'il l'assoit à califourchon sur lui après avoir retiré ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette d'un devestio informulé et d'un colaporta sur la porte de la chambre. Ariel s'empale alors sur le sexe dressé de son partenaire en se cambrant vers l'arrière. En prenant appui sur les épaules larges de son amant, elle monte et descend sur la virilité du directeur de Serpentard sans ménagement en tournant des hanches pour accentuer les sensations. La pilosité du pubis de son partenaire stimule son clitoris et les gémissements des deux amants emplissent la pièce.

\- Tu es aussi insatiable que dans notre jeunesse, lui murmure Severus étendu sur le lit avec Ariel dans ses bras, un peu essoufflé.

\- Est-ce un reproche, professeur? Demande-t-elle en riant.

\- Absolument pas. Comment ça c'est passé avec… Je ne sais même plus comment je dois l'appeler maintenant.

\- Il s'appelle Severus Sirius Black depuis qu'il a un an et deux mois. C'est le seul nom qu'il a et qu'il connait. Si tu hésites, appelles le comme tu l'appelles à Poudlard.

\- Tu sais que Dumbledore ne te lâchera pas tant qu'il ne saura pas qui est son père, dit Severus en lui caressant le bras d'un air absent.

Ariel lui répond qu'elle le sait en soupirant. Mais qu'elle ne peut quand même pas lui dire que son père est James Potter.

\- Et si…

\- Et si quoi? Demande la jeune femme.

\- Et si c'était moi. Tout le monde le soupçonne déjà de toutes façons.

\- Severus, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu t'investisses avec Sevy et que tu disparaisses une nouvelle fois. C'est un risque que j'accepte de courir pour moi, mais pas pour lui.

\- Écoutes moi, s'il te plais. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais du partir comme je l'ai fait. Quand j'ai voulu revenir et te demander pardon, je suis revenu ici et ta mère m'a dit que tu étais déjà partie pour tes études en Europe. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire où. J'ai même rampé devant ton frère pour le savoir et il n'a rien voulu savoir de me dire où tu étais ou de te remettre la lettre que je t'ai écrite. Cet été, quand Lucius et Narcissa m'ont annoncé que tu étais de retour et que tu avais un enfant de l'âge de Drago avec toi, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard le 1er septembre, il avait tes yeux, tes lèvres, tes cheveux et il avait mon prénom. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole et j'avais déjà l'impression de me retrouvé devant mon fils. Quand Minerva m'a parlé de son discours à Finnigan sur le manque de respect de sa mère d'avoir caché sa condition de sorcière à son père Moldu même après leur mariage et qu'elle ait attendue la naissance de leur premier enfant pour lui en parlé, j'ai pensé que tu ne me l'avais jamais dit parce que tu avais peur que je reste par obligation et non par amour pour vous. Plus j'apprenais à le connaître, autant dans les cours qu'en dehors, je nous trouvais des points communs. Que se soit son amour des potions, sa capacité à tout retenir quand il apprend quelque chose, son exigence envers lui-même ou son aversion à être le centre de l'attention.

\- Severus, il n'a jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie depuis que je m'occupe de lui. Il n'a jamais eu de model masculin ou de figure parentale masculine de sa vie. Si tu choisis de faire ça et que ça ne te convient finalement pas, ça va le détruire et il n'est pas question que je laisse ça se produire. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde son père une deuxième fois.

\- Ariel, je te jure sur ma vie et ma Magie que si Severus et toi acceptez ma proposition, je serai le père de ce garçon jusqu'à ma mort. Peut importe ce qui se passera entre toi et moi. Je ferrai de mon mieux pour vous protéger, vous rendre heureux et être le plus présent possible pour vous deux.

Sur ces mots, une fumée violette sort de la poitrine de l'enseignant et s'enroule autour du poignet de Ariel et un autre passe sous la porte pour sortir de la chambre pour aller s'enrouler autour de celui du jeune Serpentard.

\- Bon, prenons une douche et rhabillons nous, il va falloir expliquer à Sevy le serment qui vient de s'enrouler autour de lui, dit la Lady en se levant du lit et se dirigent vers la porte de la salle de bain de sa chambre.

En sortant de la chambre, les deux amants retrouvent le garçon dans la salle à manger qui discute avec Kreattur qui lui sert son petit-déjeuner. Le garçon sourit à sa mère et devient rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en saluant sa tête de maison.

\- Maman, pourquoi il y a un serment sorcier qui s'est enroulé autour de mon bras tout à l'heure? Demande Sevy.

\- Parce que je vous en ai fait un, à votre mère et vous, Mr Black, dit doucement le Maître des potions en s'assoyant devant son élève et peut-être futur fils.

\- Oh! D'accord…

\- Et vous n'êtes pas curieux sur le sujet?

\- Si maman vous fait confiance, professeur, et bien moi aussi.

Ariel explique alors la situation à son fils et lui demande ce qu'il en pense. Que la décision lui revient à lui et à lui seul. Que si il n'en a pas envie, personne ne lui en voudra et que tout le monde continuera comme avant.

\- Et si… et si j'en avait envie, dit timidement le garçon en regardant sa mère.

\- Et bien nous serions au moins deux dans ce cas, Mr Black.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Sevy, monsieur. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, dit timidement le garçon.

\- Par quoi doit-on commencer? Demande le professeur.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord aller à Gringotts pour aviser les Gobelins. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait un problème avec le patrimoine de Sevy du côté Potter parce qu'on a pas fait ce qu'il fallait dans le bon ordre, souligne l'historienne.


	6. Chapter 6

C'est ainsi qu'ils vont donc au Chaudron Baveur par le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre à la banque du monde magique Britannique. Ariel se présente et demande à parler au conseiller financier de la famille Black. Gragnook se présente donc devant les trois sorciers et leur demande de le suivre dans son bureau. Après les formules de politesse d'usage en Gobelbabil, la jeune femme explique la situation au Gobelin.

\- Ça tombe très bien que vous soyez venue, Miss Black. Dumbledore s'est présenté ici à la mort du Golem de Mr Potter quelques semaines avant la rentrée. Il a insisté pour avoir accès aux coffres de la famille Potter en disant qu'il était le tuteur magique de Mr Potter. Mais comme Lady Potter a changé leur testament en disant que si son fils mourait avant d'avoir fait un testament avec nous, tout revenait à Severus Sirius Black, sans exception, nous avons pue envoyer balader Dumbledore et lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune légitimité dans la gestion des biens de la famille Potter.

\- La mort du Golem? Demande le professeur Rogue. Dumbledore nous a dit que Harry Potter était devenu Cracmol en dépensant tout son pouvoir magique contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- On vous a mentit, Mr Rogue, dit le Gobelin.

\- C'est justement à ce propos que nous venons… Mr Rogue, ici présent souhaite adopter par le sang Mr Potter et être officiellement le père de son identité actuelle.

\- Êtes-vous d'accord avec ce souhait, Mr Potter? Demande Gragnook.

\- Oui, dit Sevy, catégorique.

Le Gobelin sort de son bureau une dizaine de minutes et revient avec une potion fumante dans un gobelet d'or dans la main gauche.

\- Donc, Mr Rogue, j'ai besoin que vous laissiez tomber une goute de votre sang dans ce verre et que Mr Potter le boive par la suite.

Les deux sorciers s'exécutent et Ariel et son conseiller financier gardent le silence pendant le processus. Une fois que Sevy a entièrement but la potion, des changements commencent déjà à se voire. Sa peau est un peu plus pâle, ses pommettes sont plus saillantes et il a grandit de presque 3 centimètres.

\- Graduellement, en vieillissant, les traits Potter laisseront place aux traits de Mr Rogue. Mais pas assez rapidement pour que quiconque y voit vraiment la différence, affirme Gragnook. De plus, Mr Rogue, votre grand-mère maternelle avait refait son testament après la mort de son mari. Elle vous désigne comme son unique héritier, à la condition que vous ayez un descendant et que vous ne portiez pas la Marque de Voldemort.

\- Malheureusement, il y a un critère sur deux que je ne respecte pas, dit le Maître des potions.

\- C'est pourquoi je peux vous la retirer avant de vous présenter la bague de Lord de la famille Prince.

Gragnook sort alors une dague visiblement faite par les Gobelins et une fiole de potion. Il explique que c'est pour anesthésier la douleur de façon locale et demande à Severus de lever sa manche gauche pour exposer son tatouage. Une fois fait, le Gobelin étant la potion visqueuse sur l'avant-bras exposé et quand la potion n'est plus visible, il touche la peau de son ongle pointu et appui jusqu'à ce qu'une perle de sang apparaisse sous son ongle.

\- Sentez-vous quelque chose?

\- Non.

\- Parfait, nous pouvons commencer, dit Gragnook en mettant une fiole de larme de phénix sur le bureau.

Il prend donc la dague et coupe la peau tout autour de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ariel serre ses bras autour de son fils qui regarde l'opération avec les yeux écarquillés. Quand le tour du tatouage est fait, Gragnook passe la lame avec une précision chirurgicale entre la peau et les muscles du Maître des potions. Il retire le long bout de peau et la jeune femme voit la chair exposée avec un frisson qui lui parcourt l'épine dorsale. Gragnook verse ensuite une généreuse couche de larmes sur le trou béant et la peau se reconstruit en quelques secondes.

\- Et pour terminer le processus, dit le conseiller financier.

Il dépose la peau retirée dans une boîte du même matériaux que la dague et lance un Feudeymon dedans. Quand il ne reste que des cendres et que la peau de l'avant-bras de Severus est parfaite et sans encre, il sort la bague des Prince et la lui présente. Il l'insère à son majeur de la main droite et la bague s'ajuste toute seule à son doigt.

\- C'est donc officiel, dit Gragnook. La bague vous a reconnu comme son propriétaire légitime. Vus êtes officiellement Lord Severus Tobias Prince et avec un siège au Magenmagot qui vous attend. Les papiers officiels autant à Gringotts qu'au Ministère se verront modifiés dans la journée pour le changement de nom. Bienvenue dans le monde Magique, Lord Prince, annonce le Gobelin en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- J'aimerais en profiter pour refaire mon testament, déclare le Maître des potions. Je lègue tout à mon fils et je veux que sa mère soit la personne qui gère ses avoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il sache le faire lui-même.

\- Parfait, signez ici et c'est terminé, Lord Prince.

En sortant de la banque, Sevy demande à sa mère s'il peut faire des achats pour les cadeaux de Noël de ses amis. Les trois sorciers se promènent donc dans l'allée marchande. À sa grande surprise, Ariel sent la main du Maître des potions se glisser dans la sienne en suivant Sevy qui regarde partout à la fois. La Serdaigle serre alors un peu plus fort la main de Severus et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tête de Ariel, l'enseignant propose à son nouveau fils de lui montrer comment négocier le prix d'ingrédients de potions chez un apothicaire. Une fois dans la boutique d'ingrédients, Sevy est excité comme une puce. Le Maître des potions le laisse faire ses choix d'ingrédients et voit comment il interagie avec le marchand avant d'intervenir.

\- Vous avez un élève particulièrement attentif, professeur Rogue, dit l'apothicaire en regardant l'enseignant.

\- C'est héréditaire, j'imagine, dit ce dernier en faisant un vague signe de la main pour signaler que c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Ce garçon est… votre fils?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Mr Belley. Mais je tiens à ce que ma vie privée le reste, prévient Mr Rogue.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur, dit le vieil apothicaire en courbant l'échine d'une légère révérence en voyant la bague de Lord qu'il porte à son doigt.

Après leurs achats d'ingrédients, Ariel flâne un peu dans la boutique pour acheter des ustensiles à son fils pour rajouter à ses cadeaux de Noël. Bien qu'ils célèbrent toutes les fêtes et cérémonie sorcières, ils ont tout de même adhérés à certaines célébrations Moldues intéressantes qui n'entrent pas en conflit avec leurs propres croyances. Ariel et Sevy ne célèbrent pas l'aspect religion de Noël, mais l'aspect commercial et rassembleur de cette fête. Les achats dans sa bourse avec un sort d'extension indétectable, elle rejoint son fils et Severus devant la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch. Quand Ariel lui propose d'avoir son propre ballais, Sevy n'est pas convaincu.

\- Maman, tu sais que les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre ballais à Poudlard.

\- Sevy, mon cœur, je n'ai pas réaménagé notre jardin seulement pour nos plantes. Tu peux très bien voler pour le plaisir derrière la maison et aucun voisin n'y verra quoi que se soit. As-tu toujours envie de faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard l'an prochain?

\- Plus vraiment, j'aurais aimé passer les essais pour être attrapeur, mais Drago le veut aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de compétition entre nous, soupir le garçon.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a non seulement le poste d'attrapeur, mais aussi le poste de remplaçant, dit l'enseignant en le regardant très sérieusement.

\- Je… je vais y réfléchir, répond simplement Sevy.

Quand leurs achats sont terminé, Severus doit retourner à Poudlard et son fils retourne au Square Grimmaurd avec sa mère.

Rendu à Poudlard, Severus lâche le mot de passe à la gargouille qui garde le bureau de son employeur et place un glamour sur sa bague de Lord avant d'entrer en coup de vent dans la pièce.

\- Severus, que me vaut votre visite inattendue?

\- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas? Demande sèchement le Maître des potions.

\- Soyez plus précis, mon jeune ami, demande le vieux citronné avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

\- Que Severus Black était mon fils! C'est pour ça que vous insistiez tant à ce que Ariel vienne enseigner ici depuis presque 10 ans?

\- Je m'en doutais, en effet. Mais elle a toujours refusé de venir avant que le jeune Severus n'ait l'âge d'entrer ici en tant qu'étudiant. Elle enseignera l'Histoire de la Magie à partir de la prochaine rentrée.

\- Quoi! Et vous aviez l'intention de me mettre au courant de ça quand?

Albus lui fait de plates excuses en disant qu'il n'a jamais trouvé le bon moment. Son employé lui répond qu'en 10 ans, il a eu plus d'une fois l'opportunité de le mettre au courant. Il lui annonce qu'il a officiellement reconnu son fils comme sien chez les Gobelins et qu'à partir de son retour à l'école, le jeune Mr Black aura aussi son nom de famille. Le vieux manipulateur le félicite de cette décision. Il perd son sourire quand Severus l'avise qu'à la seconde où son fils à ses ASPIC en poche, il ne travaillera plus dans cette école.

\- En passant, je vais passer les vacances de fin d'année avec mon fils, annonce le Maître des potions d'un ton sans réplique.

\- C'est tout naturel, affirme Dumbledore. Bonnes vacances, Severus.

Le Maître des potions sort du bureau en claquant la porte et se dirige vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick. Il est son collègue de travail qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami. Une fois dans la pièce avec un thé à la menthe dans les mains, il explique la situation à Filius. Sans toute fois parler de la famille Potter. Le petit sorcier est scandalisé de savoir que Albus s'en doutait depuis plus de 10 ans sans jamais en avoir parlé au père potentiel du garçon.

\- En tous cas, tu as un fils particulièrement brillant, Severus. Minerva m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait transformé son allumette en aiguille du premier coup lors du premier cours et ainsi faire remporter les 100 points à votre maison. Même Dumbledore n'y est pas arrivé quand il était étudiant ici, s'enthousiasme Filius.

\- Je suis très fier de lui, en effet. Tu devrais le voir dans mes cours de potions. C'est instinctif chez lui. Je n'avais jamais vue ça, autant en étant étudiant qu'enseignant.

\- Et il est incollable en Histoire de la Magie. Si tu voyais les étincelles d'admiration dans les yeux de Miss Granger quand elle parle de ce qu'il lui apprend sur l'Histoire de la Magie! Elle dit qu'elle en apprend plus avec lui en deux heures que avec Binns depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

\- De plus, j'ai autre chose à te révéler, dit Severus en retirant le Glamour sur sa main droite.

Le petit professeur de sortilèges lève les sourcils de surprise et ils vont se perdre dans son toupet quand Severus lui montre son avant-bras gauche vierge de tout tatouage.


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant ce temps au Square Grimmaurd, Sevy écrit une lettre à Drago pour lui dire que finalement, il avait raison sur l'identité de son père. Il écrit une lettre à Hermione, Neville, Pansy, Théo et Blaise pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

À peine une heure plus tard, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago sont dans le salon de la maison des Black.

\- Je le savais! Je le savais! Dit Drago en prenant son cousin dans ses bras. Je suis tellement content pour toi. Tu vas voir, oncle Sev est génial!

\- Je ne le connais pas autant que toi, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Sevy avec un sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut t'appeler Junior, maintenant? Demande Drago en riant.

\- Sevy me va parfaitement, dit ce dernier en pouffant.

Narcissa regarde sa cousine en levant les yeux au ciel en lui souriant d'une façon indulgente. Lucius prend alors sa femme dans ses bras en regardant Ariel en hochant la tête d'appréciation.

Juste avant le repas, on frappe à la porte et Kreattur annonce l'arrivé du Maître des potions. Sevy se lève comme un ressort et sa mère le suit dans l'entrée.

\- Bon soir professeur, je suis content que vous soyez revenu, dit le gamin.

\- Oncle Sev! Je le savais! J'étais certain que Sevy et toi étiez père et fils, dit son filleul.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande le professeur.

\- Parce que vous êtes pareils, dit Drago. Vous avez le même tempérament, et tu devrais le voir quand il lève son sourcil. Un vrai Rogue!

À cette affirmation, le Maître des potions n'en peut plus et éclate de rire.

Quand les 6 sorciers sont installés à la salle à manger, Ariel discute avec Lucius et Narcissa.

\- J'en ai discuté avec Severus et nous avons quelque chose à te demander. Le parrain de Sevy est Sirius, mais il n'a pas de marraine. Nous nous demandions si tu accepterais de l'être, Cissa.

\- Oh oui, s'il te plais, mère! Dit Drago. Ça serait bien!

\- J'en serais plus qu'honorée, dit Narcissa. Si Sevy est d'accord aussi.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, Lady Malefoy.

\- Appels moi tante Cissa, nous sommes de la même famille et je serai ta marraine qui plus est.

Sevy se lève alors et serre sa nouvelle marraine dans ses bras en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal.

Un peu avant la fin du dessert, Narcissa ne manque pas les regards brûlants que se jettent Ariel et le Maître des potions. Elle chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari qui hoche la tête en signe d'acceptation. Lady Malefoy demande à sa cousine si elle peut lui parler un instant en privé. Une fois seules dans le salon, elle ferme la porte et se tourne vers l'historienne.

\- Ariel, je me rappelle à quel point Severus et toi étiez deux jeunes gens passionnés à l'époque et je soupçonne que c'est encore comme ça entre vous. Vous avez du temps à rattraper et je te suggère donc de prendre Sevy à la maison deux ou trois jours pour vous permettre, à Severus et toi de vous retrouver. Que se soit en tant que couple officiel ou comme amants, c'est vous que ça regarde, mais je te fait tout de même cette proposition.

\- Je ne me suis jamais comprise sur ce propos, Cissa. Quand je suis dans la même pièce que Severus, j'ai l'impression de me transformer en succube! Mais ça ne fait ça qu'avec lui. Tu te rends compte que je n'ai jamais couché avec personne à part lui. Même entre le temps ou il m'a quitté et hier soir.

\- Moi aussi je n'ai eu de partenaire que mon mari, lui dit doucement Narcissa en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je sais, mais vous n'avez pas été séparés pendant presque 12 ans, soupir la future enseignante.

Elles retournent les deux dans la salle à manger et Narcissa propose à son nouveau filleul de venir passer quelques jours au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra fêter Noël à la maison avec un sapin et tout le truc? Demande Drago. Je sais que tante Ariel et Sevy fêtent Yule, mais aussi Noël. On pourrait essayer.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Lucius en riant en voyant l'enthousiasme de son fils. Sevy pourra nous expliquer comment on célèbre cette fête.

Une demi heure plus tard, Ariel et Severus son seuls dans la salle à manger. Les Malefoy et Sevy viennent de partir. N'en tenant plus, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre dans un baiser violent et les mains baladeuses. Ariel se retrouve assise sur la table, la poitrine dénudée et Severus la pénètre d'un coup de rein après avoir retiré sa culotte et remonté sa longue jupe. Ariel agrippe les cheveux de son amant et tire sa tête vers l'arrière pour couvrir son cou de baisers brûlants en mordillant sa peau blanche une fois de temps en temps. Severus la prend alors dans ses bras en laissant son membre dressé en elle et la calle contre la pierre froide en la pénétrant sans ménagement, les jambes de la jeune femme fermement agrippés autour de ses hanches.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Ariel, soupir l'enseignant à bout de souffle, encore debout contre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Moi ou nos folles nuits de passion? Lui demande-t-elle en levant un sourcil en parfaite imitation de lui.

\- Les deux, dit-il en l'aidant à redescendre de ses bras. Mais surtout toi. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais réussis à éprouver du désir pour qui que se soit, à part toi. Depuis que tu m'as sauvé de cette humiliation publique plus que cruelle organisée par ce Smith en 5e année.

Flash back :

Ariel est assise à la table des Serdaigle un samedi pour le repas du midi et entant Zachary Smith discuter à voix basse avec une autre fille de 7e année et un gars de 6e année.

\- T'as entendu Potter! Il parait que Servilus est bisexuel, je vous paris 30 gallions que je le shope avant le couvre-feu.

\- Et comment on va avoir la preuve que tu lui as vraiment ramoné le cul? Demande le gars de 6e année.

\- Facile, dit Smith en faisant de grands mouvement avec sa fourchette. Rejoignez moi à la Salle Vas et Viens à 19h00. Parlez-en à tous ceux qui ont de l'argent à perdre et à 19h30, vous allez voir ce dégénéré couiner comme un cochon pendant que je lui ramone le train avec mon gourdin!

C'est plus que dégoutée que Ariel cherche son meilleur ami dans tout le château toute la journée. Elle demande à Avery, Crabbe, Lily et même au professeur Slughorn. Personne ne l'a vue. En désespoir de cause, elle va voir son frère pour lui emprunter la carte des Maraudeurs.

\- Sirius, je ne rigole pas! C'est pire que tout ce que vous lui avez fait réuni. Il va le violer devant tout le monde et se faire de l'argent avec ça!

\- Il va quoi? D'accord, d'accord… Cornedrue, t'as la carte? Il faut trouver Servilus, TOUT DE SUITE!

James sort la carte et cherche Severus dessus. Après un long moment, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Il est pas là, annonce James.

\- Merde! Il est 19h15. Je vais à la salle sur demande, annonce Ariel.

\- Okay, nous, on shope Smith. On aime pas Servilus, mais il mérite pas ça, dit Sirius.

Ils détalent comme des lapins et Ariel passe trois fois devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande en voulant trouver Severus Rogue. Quand la porte apparaît, elle se précipite à l'intérieur. Ça ressemble à une chambre avec un grand lit. Severus est debout devant le lit avec Smith qui commence à se déshabiller et elle entant un rire discret vers sa gauche quand Severus déboutonne sa chemise.

\- C'est vrai alors? Demande la jeune fille avec des larmes de rage dans les yeux en regardant Smith.

\- De quoi tu parles, Black?

\- Il suffit d'une dispute avec mon petit-copain pour que tu en profites pour essayer de me le voler!

Elle s'approche de Severus en lui murmurant de lui faire confiance et de jouer le jeu.

\- Je t'en supplie, Sev. Pardonne moi.

\- Black! Dégage! Lui dit Smith d'un air menaçant.

\- Severus, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas pour ça. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

\- Tu as été assez clair il me semble, dit Severus, plus que confus.

\- Je ne le pensais pas et tu le sais. Toi aussi tu dis des trucs que tu regrettes sous le coup de la colère. Je t'aime Severus, s'il te plait. Laisse moi une chance de me racheter. Je t'en pris… Ariel se met alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Severus s'approche alors d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais voir son amie pleurer lui brise le cœur.

\- Je suis d'accord, lui dit le Serpentard.

\- Quoi! Mais, on devait coucher ensemble! S'insulte Smith.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec toi, lui dit Severus. Je voulais juste rendre Ariel jalouse et qu'elle revienne. J'en ai rien à faire de toi! Viens mon cœur, on s'en va.

Severus la prend donc par les épaules et ils sortent de la salle sur demande. La jeune fille le guide derrière une tapisserie et lui fait signe de se taire.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant?

\- Après, regarde.

Il regarde la porte de la salle sur demande et une bonne trentaine de personnes en ressortent.

\- Ça va te coûter cher, Smith. Dit un gars de Gryffondor de 7e année.

\- Ça compte pas, dit Smith. Si cette pétasse de Black ne s'était pas pointé, il aurait le cul couvert de mon sperme! Et vous auriez crachés vos gallions.

\- Peut-être, dit une fille de 6e année de Gryffondor aussi, mais ça c'est pas fait. Je veux mes 30 gallions d'ici vendredi.

Le groupe se sépare et Smith reste un moment. Ariel sent la main de Severus se crisper dans la sienne. Tout à coup, les 4 Maraudeurs se pointent et interpellent Smith.

\- Comme ça, tu as voulu t'en prendre à NOTRE Servilus? Demande James en toisant Smith.

\- Et j'aurais réussi si ta pétasse de sœur n'était pas intervenu, crache le Serdaigle en regardant Sirius.

\- Qui tu traites de pétasse là? Gronde Sirius en sortant sa baguette, imité par les 3 autres.

\- Tout doux les gars. Elle m'a fait perdre une sale somme ta sœur. Comment je pouvais savoir que ce dégénéré était son petit-copain?

\- En ouvrant tes yeux, imbécile! Dit Remus, qui avait compris immédiatement ce que Ariel avait fait pour sortir Rogue de là. Pour un Serdaigle, t'es pas si brillant que ça, dit-il en regardant ses ongles.

\- Personne s'en prend à lui à part nous, c'est clair? Dit Peter en s'approchant de Smith en sachant que les 3 autres Maraudeurs étaient derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'il a compris le message? Demande Sirius.

\- Moi je ne pense pas, dit Remus en regardant Smith d'un air calculateur.

\- Personnellement, je ne lui ferais pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour Rogue, Smith est bien trop dégoutant pour le toucher, même avec un ballais de 10 mètres, dit James.

\- Pétrificus totalus, murmure Sirius.

\- Devestio, dit Peter.

\- Levi corpus, rajoute James.

\- Et on va le porter où? Demande Lunard. Dans le parc ou dans le Hall?

\- Le Hall sera parfait, tout le monde va sortir de la Grande Salle dans 10 minutes, dit Sirius. Et toi! En se tournent vers Smith. Tu t'approches de ma sœur ou son copain une autre fois et t'es mort. Parole de Maraudeurs, compris?

Smith de pouvait rien dire, mais son regard terrorisé parlait pour lui.

Quand les 5 adolescents sont partis, Ariel souffle de soulagement. Elle se tourne vers Severus et le voit encore sous le choc. Elle sent les bras de Severus entourer sa taille et la serrer fort contre lui. Elle passe alors ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Elle verse quelques larmes en pensant à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça pour moi?

\- Parce que personne ne mérite ça, chuchote la jeune Serdaigle toujours accrochée à lui. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir qu'il allait te faire du mal. J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas arriver à temps. J'ai essayer de te prévenir avant, je t'ai cherché partout. Je te demande pardon Severus.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu as été parfaite. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée d'en mettre autant. Tout ce que tu as dit, ça avait l'air tellement vrai. Même quand tu m'as dit que tu…

\- Tout était vrai Severus… TOUT, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Serpentard approche donc son visage du sien et pose ses lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle. Après ce baiser, Severus la regarde un moment en retenant son souffle.

\- Pour moi, ça aussi c'est vrai, murmure la jeune fille.

\- Alors, quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais…

Ariel lui sourit et l'embrasse avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Fin du flash back.

\- N'y pense plus maintenant, tout est fini, depuis longtemps, dit Ariel en lui caressant la joue pour le ramener dans le présent. Et je dois avouer que moi non plus je n'ai jamais désiré qui que se soit à part toi. Je n'ai jamais compris, mais je vie avec. Ou plutôt, j'ai vécu sans…

\- Je ne te quitterai plus jamais comme je l'ai fait. Je ne vous quitterai pas, ni Sevy, ni toi, dit le Maître des potions en glissant une main dans les cheveux ébènes de son amante.

\- J'aimerais tellement te croire sur parole, Severus. Si je n'avais pas eu à m'occuper de Sevy, je ne sais pas si j'avais pu m'en remettre. J'ai eu tellement mal. Je n'ai jamais comprise pourquoi tu as fait ce choix. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que j'ai pu avoir fait pour…


	8. Chapter 8

La jeune historienne détourne le regard sans finir sa phrase. Elle s'extirpe des bras de Severus en reboutonnant son chemisier et sèche ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal, lui dit le Maître des potions en passant ses bras autour de sa taille derrière elle. Mais le soir avant que je ne vienne rompre avec toi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que je me maris et ait des enfants le plus vite possible. Il avait déjà choisit la femme avec qui il voulait que je le fasse. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais déjà avec quelqu'un. Qu'il n'y avait pas plus Sang-Pur qu'une Black et que de toutes façons, toi et moi étions déjà fiancés. Ce n'était pas la réalité, mais il n'en savait rien. Il m'a dit de rompre avec toi pour que j'épouse cette fille, Agathe Parkinson. Si je refusais, il te tuerait et je devrais épouser Parkinson de toutes façons. Quand il a disparut, Parkinson et moi avons immédiatement mis fin à nos fiançailles forcées et je t'ai chercher partout. Quand je suis arrivé en France, on m'a dit que tu étais parti en Égypte, quand je suis arrivé au Care, tu étais déjà à Moscou. Pendant 8 ans Ariel, à chaque vacance à Poudlard, je parcourait le monde pour te retrouver. J'avais toujours du retard à chaque fois que je retrouvais ta trace.

\- Tu m'as vraiment cherché?

\- Je n'ai fait que ça. J'ai lu tous tes articles et tes livres, j'ai retracé tout le chemin de tes voyages en recoupant les dates. Dès que j'avais trois jours de congé consécutifs, je partais pour savoir si tu étais où je le croyais. Je t'en supplie Ariel, pardonne moi. Jamais je ne t'aurais quitté si ça n'avais pas été dangereux pour ta vie. C'est la vérité, je te le jure.

\- Peut-être, soupir Ariel, mais j'ai tellement souffert Severus. J'avais l'impression de vivre avec un poumon en moins. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Sevy a été la seule chose qui me gardait en vie tout ce temps…

\- Épouse moi, la coupe Severus.

\- Qu… Quoi?

\- Ariel, j'ai voulu te poser la question d'innombrable fois entre nos 16 ans et notre rupture forcée et je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Je te le demande maintenant, dit-il en posant un genou à terre. Ariel Walburga Black, je t'en pris, accepte de devenir ma femme.

\- Tu es… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Je l'ai toujours voulu Ariel, depuis l'été avant nos ASPIC jusqu'à maintenant.

La jeune femme s'accroupit devant lui et le serre fort dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui?

\- Absolument, dit Ariel dans son cou.

Ce soir là, après une célébration à deux dans la chambre à couché de Ariel et une douche, ils vont au Manoir Malefoy pour annoncer la nouvelle à leur fils.

Dans le salon d'hivers des Malefoy, Ariel entre par la cheminée suivi de son fiancé. Cissa les accueille en demandant à sa cousine si son fils lui manquait déjà. La Serdaigle lui sourit en regardant le sapin majestueux qui trône devant la plus grande fenêtre de la pièce.

\- Maman! Regardes, oncle Lucius nous a laissé choisir le plus beau sapin du parc et il l'a amené ici. Il est bien, non? Drago et moi, on est en train de fabriquer des décorations pour le garnir.

\- Il est magnifique, Sevy, lui répond l'interpelée. Mais je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose d'important.

Narcissa guide sa cousine et son filleul dans la pièce à côté pour qu'ils puissent discuter dans l'intimité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sevy sort en trombe de la pièce et vient se planter devant son professeur de potions.

\- C'est vrai? Vous lui avez vraiment demandé? Demande le garçon.

\- En effet.

\- Vous n'allez pas lui faire de peine, dites.

\- Jamais.

\- Mais vous l'avez déjà fait, insiste Sevy. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne recommencerez pas?

\- Moi, Severus Tobias Prince, jure sur ma vie et ma Magie, que je ne quitterai plus jamais Severus Sirius Black-Prince et Ariel Walburga Black de mon vivant tant que ma présence à leur côté ne les met pas en danger.

La fumée violette sort de la poitrine du Maître des potions pour s'enrouler autour du poignet de son fils et sa future femme. Le garçon s'élance alors dans les bras du Maître des potions qui le soulève de terre.

\- Je suis vraiment content papa, soupir Sevy dans le cou de l'homme.

\- Moi aussi mon fils, moi aussi, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de l'enfant.

\- Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer? Demande Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je peux? Demande Sevy à son père.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Maman et papa vont se marier, dit Sevy, encore dans les bras de son père.

Le couple Malefoy félicite donc leur cousine et le meilleur ami de la famille. Drago prend son parrain dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais avoir d'autres cousins bientôt? Demande innocemment Drago.

\- Ne mets pas le carrosse devant les pégases, mon dragon, dit Narcissa en souriant. Avez-vous pensez à une date? Vous pourriez le célébrer ici, dans notre salle de Bal. Elle est élégante et très spacieuse. Vous pourriez inviter les membres les plus influents de la haute société.

\- Narcissa, respire, rit Ariel. Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas pour demain. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait que Severus et moi en discutions d'abord.

Lady Malefoy rosie de gêne et s'excuse de son emportement. Ariel lui dit qu'elle n'a rien à se faire pardonner en riant légèrement.


End file.
